Travesura en el probador
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Adoraba ver el rostro de ella en esos momentos, la verdadera esencia de la felicidad en sí misma. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo caliente y excitado por lo que hacía con él, los ojos llenos de fogosidad y pasión en su estado más puro. Y era solo para él.


hola! de rapidito; esta historia es un pedido especial de mi amiga Ame Tsuki :3 espero te guste Ame-chan ;3

*- Naruhina

*-historia original "Travesura en el probador" de Encarni Arcoya

*-Lime/leve Lemon

*-Romance

*-AU

*- un poco de OoC

Disfruten!

* * *

— ¿Qué tal ahí? —señaló con su mano una de las tiendas abiertas del centro comercial al que habían ido buscando ropa para ambos.

— ¿Para ti o para mí? —preguntó él mirando con recelo el escaparate decorado con prendas de corte formal demasiado oscuras para su gusto. Ni siquiera le gustaba ese tipo de ropa. Prefería lo informal.

—Podemos mirar, seguro que hay. —Tiró él para que se moviera. Él sonrió por imitación a la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su pareja. Era extraño que un gesto así pudiera removerle todo su corazón y su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con sonrisas, con caricias, con relaciones a todas horas y, a sus 23 años, podía darse cuenta que la mirada de su novia era lo mejor de la vida. Ella era pura vida. Una campanilla de emociones que lo sobrecogía y sorprendía con sus acciones y palabras.

Dio varios pasos hasta entrar en la tienda y que ella se pusiera a su altura atisbando en busca de aquello que esperaban encontrar.

—Allí parece que hay ropa de hombre.

— ¿Y si preguntamos y así no perdemos tiempo? —sugirió él, poco paciente para ir de compras. Ella lo miró haciendo un puchero.

—Lo divertido de las compras es buscar uno mismo y encontrar cosas especiales —le respondió. —Si preguntas solo ves aquello que pides, pero te pierdes lo demás.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo que tú digas, Hinata—accedió él. Ella suspiró. No le gustaba nada cuando le decía esas cosas pues pensaba que lo enfadaba y disfrutaba menos de la salida.

Empezaron a pasearse por la tienda echando un vistazo a ambos lados. A veces ella se paraba y cogía alguna prenda pero la dejaba a los pocos segundos y seguía adelante. Ella no era de comprar demasiado y tampoco le gustaba cualquier ropa. Cuando llegaron a la sección de caballero él arrugó la nariz ante lo que veía. Solo había trajes de gala y formales, demasiado repetitiva, nada que pudiera llamarle la atención. Sabía que no era una buena elección.

—Allí. —Dirigió su mirada azulina hacia donde señalaba ella, un lugar algo más apartado donde se podían ver camisetas, jeans y sudaderas. Al final iba a llevar razón y tenían su estilo, pero que hubiera algo que le gustara en ese sitio estaba por ver. Se acercaron mirando cada uno de las prendas que había, los pantalones, de varios colores; mezclilla oscura, negra, azulada, blanca y las playeras que conjuntaban con otros elementos. Pero ninguna de ellas llegaba a llamarles la atención, a captar sus miradas. A punto estaban de dejarlo cuando él se separó un poco más y cogió unos jeans de color gris. Se fijó en el precio y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Esto es lo que valen? —Ella cogió la etiqueta y miró lo que marcaban. Estaban rebajados y en liquidación, por eso es que, en la percha donde estaban esos, solo había unos cuantos modelos más, seguramente para deshacerse de ellos porque no eran modelos que se vendieran en la tienda.

—Eso parece. ¿Son como los que buscabas?

—Sí, si hay talla... —contestó él mirando entonces la de todos los pantalones que quedaban.

—Parece que solo quedan éstos —le indicó ella revisando cada uno para encontrar otros iguales en tamaño. No había muchos donde elegir pero esos destacaban bastante, los otros eran en un azul opaco. Ese gris tenía algo que lo diferenciaba del resto. —¿Te los pruebas?

— ¿Hay probadores? —Ella se echó a reír. ¿Una tienda sin probadores? Sí, podía ocurrir, pero ya casi todas las tiendas disponían de uno al menos.

—Voy a preguntar dónde están porque no los he visto.

Lo dejó un momento a solas mientras iba en busca de un dependiente que le indicara dónde poder probarse las prendas. Aprovechó él entonces para ver alguna playera que pudiera conjuntarle a esos pantalones y no fuera demasiado cara. Cogió un par y, cuando ella volvió y le indicó el camino hacia los probadores que necesitaban en ese momento, la siguió. Unos metros después estaban dentro de un habitáculo lo bastante grande para los dos y al parecer vacío pues no había allí ningún trabajador ni gente que tuviera que probarse nada, sobre todo porque era la hora del almuerzo y no la de ir de compras. Tampoco parecía que tuviera cámaras desde donde controlaran a los clientes cuando se probaban algo.

— ¿Playeras? —preguntó ella mirándolas por primera vez. No se había percatado de ellas.

—Sí. ¿Cuál crees que le va mejor a los pantalones? —Se quedó pensativa observando cada una de ellas, colocándolas al lado de la prenda que era única para finalmente decidirse por la de color azul claro y más a juego.

— ¿Vas a probártelo todo?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó inocente. Un brillo travieso atravesó los ojos perla de ella.

—Porque será mejor que te pruebes todo el conjunto al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees? Así, si la playera no queda bien, puedes probarte la otra —contestó ella dándole una explicación convincente aunque, quien la conociera, sabía que había algo más. Él arrugó el ceño. Algo tramaba esa cabecita pero no quería pensar tan mal de ella. Menos en el sitio en que estaba ya que no solía hacer nada fuera de lugar en un espacio público. Empezó quitándose los pantalones y cediéndoselos a su chica para que los colgara en la percha. Pidió los otros pero ella negó y empezó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa que llevaba hasta que el último de ellos se abrió y deslizó la camisa acariciándole los hombros y llevándola hasta los puños de las muñecas.

—Espera, hay que desabrocharla —murmuró él moviéndose un poco para ocuparse solo. Ella empujó con fuerza hacia delante para encerrarlo entre el espejo del probador y ella y chasqueó con la lengua en gesto negativo.

—La camisa está bien donde está, y tú vas a ser bueno ahora, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? — susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejando que viera que ahora quien dominaba era ella.—Recuerda dónde estamos, amor...

Empezó a acariciarle con las manos su pecho. Notaba las contracciones del vientre de él y cómo esa parte suya iba inflamándose poco a poco ante lo que estaban haciendo, dónde estaban haciéndolo.

Corrían un gran peligro ambos pero no parecía importarle a ella. Tras sus dedos, las uñas tomaron el relevo deslizándose por su piel, marcándola como de su propiedad, salvando sus pezones, éstos alejados en un primer momento de sus atenciones, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Se acercó a ellos y besó con ternura mientras él contenía la respiración, mitad asustado, mitad sorprendido, por el movimiento de ella.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y ojos rebosantes de sensualidad. Estaba disfrutando como la niña que era en su interior. Y lo peor es que conocía esa mirada demasiado bien, ahí no se quedaba la cosa. Percibió la mano de ella subir por el muslo derecho hasta rozar a través de la ropa interior sus genitales y de ahí su miembro, caliente en ese momento, y algo necesitado de esa mano furtiva que ahora solo se satisfacía recorriendo esa parte de su cuerpo, pero sin quedarse más tiempo del necesario en ningún lugar en particular.

Se presionó sobre su cuerpo y puso de puntillas para alcanzar su objetivo. Ambos se fundieron en un beso duradero que dio paso a la mezcla de sus labios, a la combinación de sus lenguas juguetonas en la boca de cada uno. No había vencedor ni vencido, solo un deseo que nacía y se filtraba a través de los cuerpos haciendo innecesaria la ropa en ese momento. Gimió incontroladamente apartándose del beso para sentir con mayor intensidad cómo ella le había apretado el pezón izquierdo con el pulgar y el índice, frotándolo entre los dos dedos para que la fricción fuera mayor. Intentó apartarla pero en cuanto movió los brazos la presión fue mayor y tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar gritar. Cogía la indirecta.

Ella premió su respuesta aflojando el agarre pero sin soltarlo del todo, al contrario, la otra mano se animó a jugar con el otro pezón dibujando con la uña su contorno, presionando la misma sobre él y dejándole una marca antes de apretar y comenzar un juego simultáneo en ambos salientes. Apretar, disminuir, tirar, empujar, hacer círculos... Se deleitaba con cada uno de los movimientos y las respuestas que obtenía de él en ese momento, sus caderas inquietas, su masculinidad buscando la atención que ella no le estaba dando en ese momento. Apartó su mano del pezón, el primero que había tomado, hinchado por las atenciones recibidas, y la llevó a su cabeza de la que apartó una pinza con la que se recogía el pelo. La acercó al pecho y pasó por él hasta soltarla en el mismo lugar que antes había presionado con sus dedos.

Gruñó ante el nuevo estímulo pero tuvo que reprimirse al ver que esa mano, ahora libre, bajaba por su vientre introduciéndose, furtiva, entre sus calzoncillos, para acariciar una zona que le daba la bienvenida de buena gana. Su otra mano siguió presionando en su pecho mientras ésta se cerraba sobre su miembro y, con los dedos, recogía la humedad que se filtraba de él para lubricarse y poder iniciar un baile que sabía iba a proporcionarle mucho placer.

—Cariño... —susurró él. —Nos van a cachar.

—No si tú no haces nada malo.

Volvió a sus quehaceres y empezó a mover hacia delante y hacia atrás su mano provocándole una serie de descargas que hacía que sus caderas reaccionasen con ello y la siguieran con ímpetu, con ganas. Se acercó al pecho y lamió la punta del pezón que tenía cogido por los dedos para darle un pequeño mordisco antes de surcar el espacio que le separaba del otro, y coger con la boca la pinza para apretarla, primero, y tirar de ella, de segundas.

Él cerró los ojos, sus genitales contrayéndose ante las sensaciones que recibía y cómo el dolor, cada vez que ella lo tocaba de esa manera tan sensual, se volvía puro y simple placer que lo llevaban directamente hasta el paraíso de los dioses, hasta poder obtener el ansiado tesoro para su cuerpo.

—Ni se te ocurra —avisó ella disminuyendo la intensidad para impedirle que pudiera alcanzar tan deseable estado.

—Por favor, por favor, ahora no —suplicó él. —Sigue, cariño, no te pares.

Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba se ensanchó y pudo ver el disfrute en la mirada de ella. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que tomaba el control pero, cuando se dejaba llevar, era capaz de hacerle gozar a niveles insospechados, cada vez más y mejor. Adoraba ver el rostro de ella en esos momentos, la verdadera esencia de la felicidad en sí misma. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo caliente y excitado por lo que hacía con él, los ojos llenos de fogosidad y pasión en su estado más puro. Y era solo para él.

Sintió cubrir todos sus genitales con la mano y apretar poniéndolo en tensión. Si apretaba un poco más...

Jugueteaba con ellos dándole suaves golpecitos que llegaban a su miembro y lo incentivaban aún más pero al mismo tiempo la tensión por estar en esa zona lo tenía pendiente de un hilo. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver cómo ella se relamía los labios y no fue consciente de que se inclinaba para ser él quien los lamiera, quien probara ese manjar que era ella y que ahora quería desesperadamente, igual que el éxtasis que le negaba en esos momentos. Lejos de apartarse, dejó que él la consumiera, que se deleitara con ese beso que también ella necesitaba y ansiaba. Volvió a acelerar el ritmo en su miembro y a hacer círculos en su pezón cada vez más intensos, cambiando el ritmo de vez en cuando. La respiración se aceleraba, el beso se entrecortaba hasta que solo quedaron unidos por la frente, ambos respirando el aire del otro.

Apretó con fuerza el pezón en los últimos segundos dejando que las estocadas fueran más largas y fuertes, rápidas y constantes, hasta que cubrió con su mano el glande y éste expulsó el anhelo interno de él, su simiente desbordándose y derramándose en ella.

—Tú... traviesa…—susurró él agotado. La risita de ella hizo que él sonriera.

—Siéntate, anda —le dijo apartando la mano con cuidado de no mancharle más y yendo hacia su bolso en busca de algunas toallitas. Se ocupó de limpiarse antes de volverse y ayudarle a quitar la camisa y a dejarla colgada en la percha, al lado de sus pantalones. Después se afanó en dejarlo todo lo mejor que podía y le pasó la playera que habían ido a probar a ese lugar para que se la pusiera. No le quedaba nada mal y, en conjunto con los jeans grises, hacía que tuviera un aspecto muy juvenil. Además, por un precio bastante asequible (Y una anécdota que recordarían toda la vida cuando se pusiera alguna de esas prendas).

—Voy a pagar esto mientras te vistes, ¿vale? —le dijo recogiendo la ropa nueva una vez él se la quitó.

—Vale. Déjame descansar un poco —pidió él exhausto después de lo que le había hecho—. Te lo juro, cuando lleguemos a casa me vengaré de ti.

—Eso espero, ¿O prefieres que busque algo más para probarte y así nos quedamos un ratito más? —inquirió ella ante esa venganza que él quería prepararle.

Él la miró con cara de sorpresa. No lo decía en serio, ¿verdad? Una parte de su cuerpo protestó ante su negativa y rió por dentro. Esa criatura suya iba a hacer de su vida la más interesante y feliz de todas.

* * *

Y que tal?

Ame-chan disculpa la tardanza pero ya sabes, la tarea... ¬¬

En fin. Esta historia pertenece a Encarni Arcoya, no me gusta el plagio.

Ya se que tengo varios fic pendientes, y estoy trabajando en ellos, de verdad, pero este fue un pedido especial :3

Si les gusto me regalarían un review?

Y quien sabe, quizás, si les gusta la idea de este one-shot, escriba una conti, digo, como creen que el protagonista(Naruto) se vengaría de su novia(Hinata)?

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
